Enemy Once, Ally Then, Traitor Now
by ChildofStorms
Summary: When Xemnas decides to have everyone talk about their somebody's life, Demyx has a bad reaction to Axel's story. What is it about the Turks and Sector 7 that still haunts Demyx to this day? Goryish/horror/drama/angst You Have Been Warned


Enemy once, ally then, traitor now…

Those where the three ways someone could describe Axel. I always thought of the second; until now. Until I heard of whom he once was. Everyone looked shocked as I backed away from him, as his words rushed through my brain.

Midgar

Turks

Sector 7

Memories ran through the back of my head. I could hear a choking sob, and with a jolt, I realized it was me. I looked into those green eyes. The same eyes I grew to trust, that I knew would watch my back during missions. But now, they held something more. The eyes of a merciless killer…

Of a Turk.

"Y-You fucking k-killer…"

I could feel Xigbars' hand holding my shoulders as I fell to the floor, more and more memories flooded through me. Reminding me of how I died. The pain, the fear, and the anger flooded through me, and for a second I thought I could hear a heartbeat. I looked back at Axel. He backed up as he saw the hatred in my eyes. Without a word, I disappeared in a portal, but not before seeing the faces of the other members.

Not before seeing his face.

**Memory One**

I travelled down the trash filled slums of Sector 7. I was on a mission; one that required the utmost of care. This mission would mean the difference between happiness and sorrow. This mission would affect my life. My mission was to find a present for my little sister.

Her birthday was tomorrow, and I knew that she would be very sad if she didn't have a gift from her beloved brother. As I walked down the streets, looking at the store windows, a glimpse of red caught my eyes. I looked up and saw one of the strangest hairstyles known to Midgar. This mans' hair was messy on the top, but was gathered in a neat pony tail at the base of his neck. With a gulp, I saw what he was wearing.

The black suit was like a neon sign, announcing who this man was. Another suited figure walked with him. His shaven head reflected the street lights, and his eyes where hidden under a pair of tinted glasses. People edged away from the two men as they walked along, but not everyone had common sense. Two men strode up to them, blocking their path. Everyone looked on as the first man took a gulp before shouting as he pointed his finger at the redhead. "You damn Turks don't belong in de slums! Getcha asses out before we make ye!" I heard agreements pass through the crowds as more people gathered around to watch.

The redhead looked up to his partner, and then gave a huge sigh. "Now listen yo, we don't want any trouble. You all just go back to your business and we'll stick to ours," a smirk spread across his face, "If not, we'll show you why Turks are feared, yo."

The second man let out growl before he charged, leading the mob against the two Turks. I watched with horrific awe as the two men fought them off. Before long, everyone from the mob had either fled or was bleeding on the street. Still in a shock, I didn't realize I was the last one still standing. The two Turks started to head my way, and with a gasp I stumbled back. The redhead stopped, and gave a snort.

"Worst thing about being a Turk is being feared, yo."

I watched as the two men walked off, and once I was sure they were gone, I scurried back to the little room my sister and I called home.

**End Memory One**

**Present Time Axel's P.O.V**

I stood there in shock as I watched Demyx leave through his hastily created portal. I could feel everyone's gaze, but the feeling of dread made me ignore it. I regretted telling everyone who I once was. I heard someone walk up to me, and as I raised my head to see who it was, I was met with a slap across the cheek.

"I don't know what made the kiddo go off like that, but something tells me it's to do with your little story."

I looked into the single amber gaze of Xigbar, and then quickly looked around to see the angry looks of everyone else.

"Now, love. You'll tell us about this Sector of Midgar 7 or something now." Luxord said as everyone nodded.

I gave a sigh and carried on to explain who I had been in my past life. When my name hadn't been Axel, but Reno.

"For starters, my name was Reno Sinclair. I was the second in command of the Department of Administrative Research; otherwise known as the Turks. We were the bodyguards and assassins of the Shinra Company."

I stopped for a second; trying to remember the life I had been forced to leave behind. It wasn't until Saix nudged me that I realized everyone was still waiting.

"I won't go through my whole career as a Turk. For one, you won't want to know the type of sins I commited that would make even the devil flabbergasted, nor would you want to listen to a life's worth of events. All you need to know was that at 14 I had become an official member of the Turk Army. I had finished the training in only one sixths of the time it took a regular person."

**Demyx's Room Demyx's P.O.V**

I sat on the corner of my bed; my hands covered my eyes as painful images came into my mind. The room suddenly felt cold and with a gasp, I felt hands tugging on my coat.

"_Onii-chan, why did you help him?" _

My hands grasped the skin of my face as I felt the hands edge onto my leg, then to my knee.

"_Onii-chan, why did you show that man the shortcut to the tower?"_

I gritted my teeth as I felt a broken, disfigured body edge its way onto my lap, pulling at my hands.

"_Onii-chan, why did you let me __**die**__?"_

I let out a rugged cry as I threw my hands out. I opened my eyes to see that nothing was in the room; that nothing had been on my lap. I continued to look around until I felt something behind me.

_Onii-chan, why did you trust a Turk?_

**Memory Two**

It was the day of my sisters' birthday and I still hadn't found anything to give her. I was just about to run around the corner in the marketplace, when something caught my eyes. There, in the window, was a small blue bear. I looked at the tag, and with a cry of joy I realized it was affordable. I quickly ran in, and with a happy smile walked out five minutes later with the small bear tucked under my arm.

I set off for home, but in my joy, I didn't see the group of boys following me. It wasn't until I felt a fist yank my hair that I realized how much shit I was in. The boy that had grabbed my hair kicked the back of my knees, forcing me onto the ground, and with a sick laugh he grabbed my sisters' present from my limp hand.

"W-Wait-"

My words were cut off as someone kicked my back, forcing my face into the god knows what that coated the slums streets. I pushed myself up, and looked at the boy that now held the small bear.

"Only little kids play with shit like this."

The boy pulled out a pocketknife and started to cut at the poor toys face when a hand knocked the blade to the ground.

"Hold up there, yo. Just what where you about to do?"

I let out a gasp as I recognized the accent from yesterday. My eyes told me this was the same man, and that the figure behind him was his accomplice, but I didn't believe it. I watched as the gang ran off in fear. Why where they running? It was just an illusion, right? No way would a Turk help a kid like me. I was quickly proven wrong as I felt a hand grab my arm and lift me up.

"Well, yo, I knew from yesterday you looked weak, but you could at least have a little fighting spirit, yo!"

My mouth hung open as the red head pushed the little bear into my hands, and with a chuckle he nudged the bottom of my jaw.

"Don't know why you have such a girly toy like that, but it must be important. What's your name, runt?"

I felt insulted as I heard his little nickname for me. At age 17, I only stood at 5'10" while most boys where six feet or taller. With bitterness, I also noted that I was extremely scrawny for my age as well. His nickname, though rude, was well placed.

"It's Myde." I mumbled.

The redhead smirked as his partner gave a small sigh, "Sorry, yo. I didn't hear you."

It's Myde." I said a little louder.

"What?"

"It's Myde."

"Sorry, I only heard a mouse."

"I SAID IT'S MYDE!"

I immediately cowered as my brain registered that I had just yelled at a Turk. I closed my eyes as I waited for a bullet, a shock from his EMR. I now knew why his partner had sighed. He knew that this was his way of killing people. Everyone knew you never yelled at a Turk without facing the consequences.

A hand patting my head brought me out of my thoughts.

"I knew you had it in you, yo! Now was that so hard." I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out except nonsense. With a laugh the Turk started to walk away, his partner following behind him shaking his head.

"By the way, kid. The name's Reno."

**End Memory Two**

**Present Time Axel's P.O.V**

Xigbar huffed with impatience as I explained the small, minor details of what the Turks did. He continued to fidget as I went through how I had complete the six years of training in only one. He finally had enough as I explained how the Shinra building was laid out and what floor the Turks were on.

"Ok, all that stuff is fine and dandy, but enough about how the smells of the science lab made the Turk floor stink! Tell us how you affected Demyx's life to the point he would react like that!" I looked up at everyone else, only to look back down. I had purposefully stalled, because what I had done had made a dark hole in my Somebody's heart. And even though I didn't have a heart, I could still feel that darkness when I thought of how I had tricked Myde into helping me destroy his life.

"Before I explain what I did. You need to know how Midgar was set up," everyone groaned, "Hey! This is important!" I snapped.

"Midgar had two levels; the lower slums and the upper plate. They were separated by a plate and the both were divided into eight sectors. Each sector had a mako reactor which siphoned energy from the earth itself. A group known as Avalanche had been causing trouble with the reactors and had managed to blow one up, stating it was killing the planet…which it was.

"We had heard rumors that Avalanche's base was in Sector Seven, so my partner, Rude, and I were sent to investigate and report back what we found. The locals didn't take our presence well and a fight broke out. After the fight, we realized that a boy had been watching the whole thing. This boy was Demyx's Somebody, Myde.

"I met the kid again and saved him from a gang. He had bought his sister a bear for her birthday and those brats where going to rip it apart in front of him. Afterwards, I constantly ran into him. Rude and I started getting a soft spot for the kid. We'd bring stuff from the plate to him, and the smile we got would make the dirty work feel worth it."

I stopped for a long breathe, my eyes closing as my mind went through what happens next. I open my eyes to see everyone watching me. I noted with a little amusement, that if I had a heart, I would be as nervous as hell right now. But all I felt was a deep pain ripping into my chest instead.

"We," I choked a little, causing Xigbar to pound his fist into my back. With a glare, I continued, "We, meaning Rude and I, found the proof we needed to insure that Avalanche was indeed in Sector Seven. We carried it back to the Shinra Company, where we were given the orders that would kill thousands. Collapse the Sector Seven Plate."

**Memory Three**

My eyes brightened as I saw the telltale red hair moving through the crowds, and with a laugh I jumped off of the box I was sitting on to run up to him. As I got closer, I realized something was wrong. First, Reno looked like he was in a daze. Second, Rude was nowhere to be seen. As I walked up to him, his eyes focused on me. With a shock I realize that a deep sorrow was planted in them.

"Ne, Reno, what's wrong? Where's Rude."

I watched as he closed his eyes, and with a sigh he reopened them. They seemed to focus more, but they also looked distant. I put my hand on his arm and he visibly flinched.

"They got Rude. They have him over at the Plate Tower. I can't get through because of the mob surrounding it."

I looked up as he finished, my gaze settling onto the tower that supported the plate. From the noise coming from that area, I knew Reno was telling the truth. I looked back up to him to see that he had been staring at me, drinking me in like he wasn't going to see me again.

"I can help you get up there! There's a secret path that only the slums kids know!"

I gave him my biggest smile, trying to snap the Turk out of the melancholy he was in. He looked at me and gave a small smile before rubbing my hair.

"Thanks, Myde."

**End Memory Three**

**Present Time Axel's P.O.V**

Everyone, even Xemnas and Larxene, looked at me with disgust as I told them how I had tricked Myde.

"I had no choice. Three Avalanche members had been guarding the entrance to the tower. They had started a mob to guard the entrance as well. I had lied about Rude though. He was charged for finding the Cetra girl and waiting with Tseng on the helicopter."

Everyone looked confused, and it took me a while to realize they didn't know what a Cetra was. I could have laughed at the idiocy of myself. Of course they didn't know what a Cetra was. He hadn't even known until Tseng had given him the mission to start watching her.

"Cetra were ancient beings that were connected to the planet itself. They could talk to the planet and could live longer than a regular person." Once I saw that everyone understood, I continued.

"After Myde had shown me the secret way up to the Tower, I told him to go home and spend time with his little sister. I almost screwed up the mission and told him as he gave me a bright smile and ran off. I didn't see him again after that."

**Demyx's P.O.V**

I shivered as I felt more than one pair of hands resting on me. Some were like claws while others were soft like the breeze.

"_You let us __**die**__!"_

"_Myde, why did you __**trust**__ the Turk!"_

_How could you __**betray**__ us?"_

"_Mommy, why did Mommy have to __**die!**__"_

"_Why is it so __**dark**__?"  
_

I wept as I heard their questions and demands fill my ears, threatening to break me apart. I didn't dare open my eyes in fear of seeing their cold lifeless eyes staring at me. Despair flooded through me as I remembered that day I last saw Reno. He had been in a daze, because he knew he would be killing all of us. He had let me go home, knowing I would die in fear as my house was crushed into the ground. He knew. Yet he hadn't done a thing. He had let me die.

"_Onii-chan, see why you can't trust a Turk? They act like your friends and for a while you're safe; but in the end you'll just get stabbed in the back."_

I opened my eyes to look my little sister straight into the eyes. Her once cherubic face was smashed in. Her pretty azure eyes where know clouded and lifeless; a reddish tinge surrounded the pupils. Her dark blonde hair was ratted and matted in blood. As I looked at her, I saw a broken figure walk up to her. With a gasp I realized who it was. The same dirty blonde hair, the greenish blue eyes. It was me.

**Memory Four**

I opened my eyes to find everything was blurry and out of focus. I looked around, blinking my eyes until I could see. Everything was in a state of chaos. Our small table was overturn, and the walls had been utterly destroyed. Memories shot through me as I remembered playing with my sister when we had heard a moaning and screaming coming from outside. Before we knew what happened, our house had collapsed.

I tried to get up, to find my sister, but my legs wouldn't work. With the dim flickering light, I looked down to see a piece of shrapnel sticking out of abdomen, effectively cutting off the use of my lower body. With a cry, I turned my eyes away, and began to look for any signs of my little sister. All I could see was blood, and debris. I choked out her name as I tried to pull my body around by using my elbows.

I looked at the pile of metal and bricks that had been the back of our house, and with a strangled gasp, I realized what had happened to my little sister. The small bear she had been holding was half buried under a rock, and a slow trickle of blood pooled out from beneath the rubble. I collapsed fully onto my back, not believing what had happened.

How, why? My mind flitted over to the last meeting I had with Reno. Why had he been heading to the Plate Tower. My eyes widened as I realized what he had been doing. He had collapsed the Plate, and in the process he had killed my little sister. Anger and pain flooded through me as I realize what a fool I had been. The one rule down in the slums was to never trust a Turk, and I had broken it.

I didn't realize as a black blob began to edge toward me. It wasn't until it was right by my side that I knew it was there. I stared into its cold yellow eyes as it reached towards my chest. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and let darkness overtake me.

**Present Time Axel's P.O.V**

As I finished our tale, everyone sat in an awkward silence. Finally Luxord spoke up. "If I had a heart right now, I would be hanging you from the gallows. But then again, if we did that we would just be hypocrites."

With that Luxord got up and marched from the room. Everyone else followed him until I was left alone. I sighed as I massaged me temple. Every sin I had ever committed as a Turk had always come to bite me in the ass, but this one was the worse. I stiffened as I felt a cold breathe across the nape of my neck.

"_Death is only the beginning."_

**The End**

Oh Dear God. I blame five hours of sleep, watching advent children, and then talking about Demyx's origin with a friend. I also blame the last line on this funny animated short where Sephiroth is sitting in the Forest of the Ancients when Aerith appears behind him bleeding stating Death is only the beginning.

I like that line!

This is my take on Axel and Demyx's story if they had known each other as somebodies. I'm terribly sorry if you don't know the Final Fantasy 7 game. I tried to explain it as much as I could, but I'm only human. Writing Demyx's little hauntings in the dark at 3:00 AM is really scary. I could perfectly envision Demyx sitting on the bed with a bunch of shadowy disfigured beings crawling around and on him. Then having him looking around only to have one peeking over his shoulder.

Storm Out


End file.
